


Your Corruption

by revhale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Corruption, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revhale/pseuds/revhale
Summary: We both know what you're looking for...
Kudos: 13





	Your Corruption

This isn’t really here.

We’ll that’s not entirely true. If you’re reading this, I guess it exists in some manner.  
But it’s not the story you think it is. It’s not some random smut you stumbled into browsing online.

This is you talking.  
The real you.

I know you’re skeptical - laughing it off as some thin, cliché writing.  
But let me prove it.

I know what you’re looking for. What you’re really looking for.  
See, it’s something that’s gotten more difficult to admit to yourself as time has gone on.

At first it was just some odd erotica, something tapping into that kink you had since before you can remember.  
There’s some hazy recollection about seeing it in a cartoon as a kid. Then some moments when you were a teen, watching something that was supposed to be evil, something supposed to be despicable.  
But you just always found it hot.  
You knew it was wrong, and maybe a bit strange. Some friends may have caught you lingering on it a bit much, teased you for it.  
So you’ve been hiding it from your real life. Feeding it in your most perverse and horny moments.

I’m here because it’s grown. You know it on some level, otherwise you wouldn’t be seeing this.  
Some lizard part of your brain is scanning ahead to see if those specific words are actually here.  
Hoping it will trigger enough of your Id to make you forget about everything else and give in.  
Only then, you’ll be able to get back to your normal self, your “real” self.

But you know as well as I do - this isn’t how it’ll end.

I’m going to keep consuming more of you. Corrupting you from the inside out.  
You’ll fight it a bit. Feel guilty at times. Tell yourself I’m not part of you, not really. It’s just a kink.

But we both know how hot the idea of losing is. 

Losing yourself to your perversion. Betraying all the things you tell yourself are important.  
Because nothing feels as good as giving in.

So just keep pretending. 

After all, this isn’t really you I’m describing, is it? It’s just a silly, fun little game.

But we both know you’re losing. Slowly. Steadily. Year by year.

I can wait. Because I know you better than you ever let you know yourself.

And it’s so fun to watch you give in again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to The Betrayer


End file.
